Such joint bodies are known from the prior art and are disclosed e. g. in the unexamined German application DE 27 05 598 A1. This document describes an elastic joint disk, wherein textile loop packets each surround two adjacent bushings, and this arrangement is embedded in a rubber mass. Although such joint disks enjoy a wide-range acceptance and exhibit high reliability with an already long service life, recent efforts are directed to design joint disks in view of the increasing loads due to continuously increasing motor outputs and to prolong the service lives even further.
From the state of the art, further solutions are known for elastic joint bodies for the connection of two shaft sections.
Document DE 42 04 973 A1, for example, indicates a joint disk with a basic skeleton made of synthetic material. The basic skeleton consists of six plastic segments which are integrally injection-moulded together with an outer sleeve. The outer sleeve comprises an inner sleeve which is in connection with the outer sleeve and the plastic segments via rubber buffers. The movability of the inner sleeve is ensured by slots between the rubber buffers. The basic skeleton with the plastic segments and the sleeves accommodated therein is embedded in caoutchouc by injection moulding for manufacturing the joint disk and subsequently vulcanised.
Further, DE 42 43 447 A1discloses a coupling element for torque transmission with six areas made from elastic material, which are alternately provided with three reinforcing inserts and are arranged in a basic body of the coupling element. The basic body is provided with three triangular recesses, each of which is capable of accommodating a metallic triangular body with a hole and, together with the basic body, forming the coupling element. With holes provided on the triangular bodies, the coupling element may be mutually screw-connected with flanges of shaft sections.
Document DE 10 2006 001 200 A1 discloses a flexible drive train coupling with an insert which comprises a first and a second insert element. Each of the two insert elements comprises a mounting portion to be attached at shaft sections and both are arranged at a central hub section. A second material is poured over the insert elements, which spreads within the spaces between the two insert elements and forms a sheath for the insert elements.
In the above described state of the art, various constructive design possibilities for a joint body for the transmission of torques between the shaft sections are described, each of which being reinforced by inserts or insert elements from a material other than that which is used for the rubber-elastic casing.
In contrast, it is the object of the present invention to provide an elastic joint body of the initially mentioned kind, which meets the increased requirements of the torque transmission and which simultaneously enables a prolonging of the service life.